PreKH
by Sato Tadashi
Summary: Join Roxas and Sora as they first enter Pre-K. Along with them: Kairi, Riku, Olette, Pence, and Hayner. The first part of a 4 part story: Pre-K, Middle Schools, K-High, and maybe college/young adulthood. Warning: First fanfiction.
1. Introductions

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix. **_

"Yo, Roxas! We're starting school today, aren't you excited?" The chocolate brown -haired kid shouted as he swung his mother's hand. The very hyper boy excitedly hopped and smiled his big grin. _This is Sora Hikari. Age: 4. Son of wealthy lawyer Kaido Skye and soccer-mom Mina Hikari_. His mother giggled and went along with the boy's merrily attitude.

"Mm! I can't wait!" The dirty blond agreed. He also was holding his mother's hand, and was walking a little faster than both his half-brother's and mother's pace. This is _Roxas Skye, age:4, he is also the son of Kaido Skye, and his late mother was Asami_, Roxas never knew his mother's last name. And Kaido never bothered to remember her last name.

Although Roxas is Kaido's illegitimate child, Mina has accepted Roxas wholeheartedly and treated him as her own. Roxas was actually born 3 weeks after Sora was. Sora has also never resented Roxas and loves him as much as he loves his parents. While Kaido, on the other hand was never fully forgiven by Mina. She is still married to him due to his insistence and promise he will never make a mistake like that again. Kaido has kept his promise, and he continues to love his children unconditionally. Currently, he is in court right now, wishing he was with them on his children's first day to school.

Their mother giggled again, "Now, settle down boys. You don't want to give the wrong impression, remember first impressions are very important, understand?" The boys nodded, but clearly did not understand, they were too excited to start Pre-K. Their mother looked forward and noticed the school. She points forward, "Oh look, boys. Here's your school, Pre-KH."

The boys look at where their mother was pointing. Their eyes light up and starts running off to the school. The both scream out, "Yaaaaaaay~! School, school, school, school, school!"

"Oh, boy." The mother sighed, "No, boys..." She then begins to follow suit before any trouble has erupted. When she finally arrives to the entrance, she sees her boys happily gabbing with some other children. She smiles, "At least they won't have trouble getting along with the others" she thought. She walks over to Sora and Roxas and informs them that she will be over there by a tall desk to check them in and then will talk to their teacher for a few minutes. And that they should not move until she's finished

"Okay, mommy! We won't move a single step!" Sora ensured, sounding already so responsible, and gave another grin. Roxas gave another of his Mm's and the both gave a salute. The mother giggled and returned their salutes.

The school, Pre-KH, is a very small brick-built building. It had a cozy feel, the entrance was a white stone staircase. Once inside, the entrance room's walls were of a pale yellow with many pictures and paintings of landscapes and flowers, some were also drawn and painted by children. The floors were carpeted light gray where there could be a few toys be found. It looked like any public building's entrance, it had a few black couches and many black chairs accompanied with a rack of magazines every 4 chairs. Now the school had only three classrooms. Each class is named after a specific dessert: Paopu, Sea-Salt, and Way Finder (A/N let us pretend that we can eat them or say it's a cookie). The school also shares the building with Cid's Mechanics, an auto shop, Sephiroth's Self-Defense class, and Aerith's Cooking 101 class. Lucky for Mina, she can take Aeirth's class and talk to her during the day while the boys were in Pre-K.

The little red-headed girl also giggled while the silver-haired boy smirked at Sora and Roxas. Their mother left. And then the other two's parents decided to tag along with Mina. "Hey, I don't think we got your names yet. My name's Kairi Heart and this is my next-door neighbor and friend, Riku Roe." the red-head chirped and pointed to herself and then to Riku. _Kairi Heart, age 4, daughter of stock broker, Sen Heart and soccer-mom Mii Heart. And Riku Roe, age 4 turning 5, son of Self-Defense teacher Sephiroth Roe and his mother is unknown to him_. The two glanced at each other and gave a smile to the brothers as they awaited what their new found friends' names were.

"Well I'm Roxas, and this is my brother, Sora.", the blond replied. Roxas gave a small smile as Sora puts his arm around Roxas's shoulder giving his huge grin.

Riku suddenly smiles mischievously as an idea popped into mind, "Hey, why don't we go have some fun while our parents are gone? We can start exploring this building and see if we can find our class. We'll look like big kids if we get to our class all on our own before our parents find us."

Kairi nodded, thinking Riku's plan is a great idea. She would love to see her mommy and daddy see how grown up she is.

Sora gave another huge grin while he removed his arm off Roxas and placed his hands behind his head. "Mm, that sounds good to me!"

But Roxas looked concerned, "Wait, Sora. We just promised Mommy that we wouldn't move. You even said, 'We won't move a single step!'" Obviously, Roxas was a little more responsible than Sora even if Roxas was younger.

Sora's face fell, "Mm, you're right. But wouldn't Mommy be so proud if we got to class before her?" hoping his reasoning would change his brother's mind. It did.

**Hello! This is Sato, and this is my first chapter of my first fanfic. Although I've been reading fanfics for at least 2 years, I'm new to writing my own, so I'm going to follow other authors and how they format, like disclaimers.**

**I actually have no idea what I'm going to write in this story. I'm just going to see where my fingers will take me. Please Read and Review, I like to know what you guys think. I'm really insecure about my writing, but feel free to give me suggestions (no flaming, though, you might end up making me cry, I use my emotions to do everything) like: "You need to put in more description, I can't picture any of this." I feel many authors are so amazing I can actually imagine what's it like :D. Or "Too much, put in more dialogue!" Well, maybe in a gentler tone...**

**Although I have no idea what will take place in this story, I have pretty much a line up of what I want to write afterward on my profile!**


	2. Unwanted Tears and Wanted Children

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix.**_

Tap. Tap. Tap. As the four were walking through the wide halls, Roxas notices the walls were decorated with many photos of past classes and drawings in crayon and markers. He stopped, he noticed a photo of a class of people between the ages of his age to 18. They were all wearing white karate gi except the tall man with long silver hair. He had a black one. Roxas was in awe, '_They look so cool!', _he thought as his eyes sparkled. '_Ohhhhhhhh' _His mouth formed an O.

Meanwhile, Mina returns to the spot where her two 4-year-olds are supposed to be. Her smile she held since she left the two quickly disappeared when all four of them left no trace that they were still there. She slowly glanced left and then right, she whistled, "Yoohoo?" She tried her best to keep clam, but her body wouldn't listen. Her body was shaking and her head was starting to blank. '_Oh my, calm down calm down...CALM! DOWN!_' She turned around and saw Kairi's parents confused as to where their child was. She tried finding Riku's father, but it seems he had already disappeared into oblivion.

Mina swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and then took a breath. '_Haaa.' _Her eyes shot open and they focused on the two frazzled parents. "Okay, the children obviously must have disobeyed us. They probably ran off somewhere, but they can't have gone far. Let's split up and if any of us find them, we'll call each other." Mina firmly dictated. Sen and Mii stared at her in awe and admiration, but they regained their senses and nodded in agreement. As they exchanged numbers, the children were...

The children were at the end of the hall, approximately one more turn from when Roxas stopped to look at the photo of Sephiroth's previous Self-Defense class. How they were walking, Riku was leading, while Sora and Kairi were only a footstep behind him. They were all engrossed in a sense of wonder and adventure, not even noticing that one of their members had gone missing.

After about ten minutes, or an hour of thrill to the children, they reached three heavy oak doors. The doors had a dark gray color and was decorated with silver doorknobs and three plaques: Paopu, Sea-Salt, and Way Finder. The three glanced at each other, their faces were filled with excitement and large smiles, grins, and smirks were exchanged. They stood at their tippy-toes, showing their excitement has filled them up so much, it tried to find escape up. At last, Sora was the first to speak, "Yayyyyyyyy! We made it!" He cheered and throwing his little, chubby arms up in the air and jumping with glee. The other two joined him.

"Roxas, why aren't you-" Sora stopped. He quickly looked left and right. He then frantically look at his two new friends. His eyes were filled with panic and tears, "Where's my...Where's my...Wherezzz...my...my..bwuther?" Sora started crying his arms slung to his sides and his chocolate brown bangs covered his eyes while he was facing downward. Riku and Kairi glanced at each other uneasily.

Riku's right arm was uncomfortably massaging his left shoulder as he moved his head left to right, avoiding looking at the once happy boy crying.

While Kairi also started to wept, and then full out wailing. Riku was shocked by Kairi's crying and out of empathy, he also started to tear up, and before one knew it three little toddlers were crying, "WAHHHHH! I want my mommy!" Kairi shouted.

Riku sniffed, trying to control his cries, "I... I want...I want Sephiroth!" he closed his eyes and continued to cry with the others.

Back to Roxas...

Step. Step. Step. Whoosh! "Wahhh! Hey! Be careful old man!" Roxas shouted! A vein popped out of Sephiroth's forehead. He smirked a familiar mischievous smirk. He swung the boy even harder and faster. "Woah!" "Wait!" "Ah!" Roxas eyes grew wide and started to carelessly shake out of the tall man's grip.

"I am not old. I'm still in my 20's, little boy." Sephiroth informed the boy as he brought the blond boy to eye level. They stared at each other for a second and then Sephiroth repositioned Roxas so that Roxas would be carried by Sephiroth's right arm and reassured by his hip so he wouldn't fall. Roxas continued to squirm. Sephiroth took another glance at the kid, and asked out of curiosity, "Where is your mother? A young boy should not be alone-" He cut himself off when he suddenly felt tears dripping down his strong arm. He put down the boy. Roxas then wiped his tears away with his right arm while at the same time trying his best to stop crying by sniffling.

Hiccup..sniffle...after a minute pause that seemed more so to Sephiroth, Roxas's ocean blue eyes shot up. Sephiroth was taken aback for a second. Roxas soon whispered, "I... don't know. I'm..."he began to shift from one foot to another and looked away, but continued and returned his embarrassed gaze back the tall man, "I'm...lost." Sephiroth was again taken aback, this time by the boy's straightforward honesty.

At the same time, Mina Hikari was still frantically looking for her boys and the other two children. She stopped to take a breath. _'Where could they be?'_ Step. Tap. Step. Tap. Right in front of her, enters Riku's father and Roxas holding hands. Mina clasped her hands to her mouth and gasped. Roxas looked up and his eyes widened in shock. "MOMMY!" "ROXAS!" The two ran to each other and hugged each other with all their might. But it seemed like Roxas's mother was hugging him tighter because his face suddenly turned red and started gasping out "Mommy...Can't...breath" He tried prying his mother's arms off him.

She giggled and then put him at her arms' length, "Well, you deserve it. You gave me and the Hearts a huge fright there." She glanced at Sephiroth and gave him a grateful half-smile. He nodded back as acknowledgment. Mina looked back Roxas, "Now where are Sora and the others? You two are in big trouble, you know that?" She sternly scolded. Roxas gulped and gave an 'Mm' in acknowledgment. Saved by his mother's ringtone, he gave a sigh of relief when she answered it. "Hello? You found them?" Sephiroth put a reassuring hand on Roxas shoulder and Roxas smiled at him. "In front of the classes? Yes, I have Roxas, we'll meet you guys there!" Mina hung up and sighed in relief. '_Thank the __heavens'_

__

**Wow. I apologize for not updating. Truthfully, I wanted to work on the second chapter as soon as possible. The first week, I was trying to start the second chapter but I couldn't get it out, it did not sound right. I kept thinking about it and kept continuing to think. Then AP tests were coming up, lost track of time...yadi yah it became almost a month! BAM! The I thought, "Hey why not make it monthly? And then...missed it...Anyway, here's my second chapter, something suddenly flowed into me to write the second chapter! Maybe, it's my sickness, I had this annoying cough for 2 days now.**

**I realized my first chapter was really short, so I tried to make it longer? And I realized most stories really focus on eye color...I'll try my best! And maybe I'll describe their wardrobe too! Right now, describing their surroundings are hard for me enough...**

**Alright, I'll just give my gratitude now! Thank you ****Ookami-no-Seirei****, you are my first reviewer, and right now my only, but when I read it, I kind of teared up. Wow, I now know what reviews really do to authors. I learned a lot from other authors now that I've started my own, again thank you!**

**Well Read and Review :D!**


	3. Punishment

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix**

"Geez Roxas, it's all your fault!" Sora exclaims. His eyes were still red and now had an accusing look when he finally reunited with his brother and mother.

Roxas was taken aback by Sora's sudden accusation and his longing to see his brother quickly disappeared. He shot right back, "What? You left me behind! What kind of big bro are you?"

"You should of just followed me! If you're my little brother, you should have been following me instead of walking off!" Sora countered.

"You guys are the ones that walked off!" Sora then clenched his teeth as well as Roxas, sending each other glares that could almost make sparks. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-"

"Stop it you two!" The two lost focus and contact and quickly looked at their mom in guilt. Mina was tapping her right foot, arms crossed, and giving her own glare at her boys.

"Sorry Mommy." Sora and Roxas both whispered and faced the floor shamelessly.

"That's right. You two should be sorry." Their mother scolded. "What you boys done today is unforgivable. Not only did you disobeyed me, but you two even promised me." Roxas started to play with his right foot, digging it into the floor. While Sora also seemed interested in the floor, he just motionlessly stared at it. "How can I trust you two now? You boys know very well how promises are important, right?" They nodded. Mina sighed. 'What am I going to do with you two...?'

"Excuse me." Riku quietly interrupted but still surprised Mina and her thoughts. "It...It wasn't their fault entirely..." Riku looked back at Sephiroth pleadingly. Sephiroth gave him a stern look back. Riku turned back to Sora's mother, now having Sora and Roxas's attention as well. He continued, "Um...It was my idea to leave. They..." Riku shut his teal eyes and then loudly stated, "They didn't mean to disobey you! I'm sorry!" Riku suddenly felt out of breath and started gasping for air. Meanwhile Roxas and Sora's eyes were almost bulging out by his exclamation. Mina also shocked, but tried to regain her composure.

"Well, ahem. Alright then. Sora, Roxas." She called the two's attention. The boys quickly faced their mother, but then faced downward again after realizing they are still not off the hook. "You two still have my trust." Their heads shot up and the two smiled at each other and at Riku gratefully. "But," she continued, Sora and Roxas's face fell "just like Riku, you boys must apologize to the other parents and Roxas, you also have to thank Riku's father for helping you." They nodded. Mina paused to take a good look at her boys and smiled "And you have to give me a massage for one week."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" They yelled.

"Shush, too loud." Their mother reprimanded.

"But mommy, now you're just being mean!" Sora protested. Roxas eagerly nodded and agreed with an "Mm!" Both of them clinged to their mother and started shaking her, trying to change her mind.

She giggled, "No no, I won't change my mind. Besides, you boys made me run so much, I need a good massage." She grinned teasingly.

Roxas and Sora exchange looks, and both took a gulp. She was right, they did make her look for them. So they gave in. "Okay..." They pouted and gazed at away opposite ways.

Mina Hikari beamed triumphantly.

**Yeah. I know for sure this chapter is short. Barely covered one page, my other two chapters were at least two pages. But, hey, I decided that this chapter had to end short, some chapters can't all be super long, they just have to end one idea or point. And this was not what I wanted to write. I wanted to write them to go to class already, but I can't do that without with this chapter. It doesn't feel right if I lopped together with them and class. At least, I did not take another month to write another chapter. My teachers, Master Eraqus, Vivi-Sensei, and Mister Wakka. Good, bad? I had a hard time trying to find who would teach in Paopu and Sea-salt, I almost went to Selphie as a teacher when we all know Selphie goes to the same school as Kairi, so that was a no-no.**

***Flashback***

"Mommy...Mom" Sora was gasping out.

"Hm?" Mina answered.

"I...can't breathe." Sora's head was stuck in his mother's legs. He was trying to give her a leg massage but Mina was a little ticklish and went a little hysterical that somehow Sora got stuck and Roxas was a foot away unconscious from one of Mina's accidental kicks.

"Oh...my bad, honey." She loosened her grip on her boy's neck. Sora fell back, taking huge huffs to gain back his breathing.

"Ohhhhh..." Roxas cracked his eyes open a little. "What happened?"

***Flashback Over***

**Read and Review!**


	4. Class Arrangements

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix**

After the whole "Lost Children" scenario, the parents and children all gathered around the three doors. Mina was acquainting herself with the other parents, while Roxas and Sora were still not talking to each other, but the two were also gabbing away with Riku and Kairi. Right after they apologized to the Hearts and Mr. Roe, it seemed like the matter was washed away. But childishly, the brothers still held a grudge against the other.

Suddenly, all the chatter ceased. Everyone moved to the walls to make room for three people. The children were confused, but they followed along and were shushed by their parents. Once the three each stood in front of a door, they stopped their tracks and were gazing at their brown clipboards.

The one in front of the door that had the plaque: Wayfinder, was a Japanese man who wore a _white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt. He looked around his 40's or 50's, but one can tell he held a lot of wisdom._ He was the first to speak, "Ahem." He looked up from his clipboard and took a quick glance at everyone. His attention was at them, and he hoped everyone's attention was on him. "Today is the first day of Pre-school for your children. The first mark of their journey to becoming well-manner adults who will be a part of society." He smiled, just thinking about the future. "Now, please remain quiet and orderly as we put up the class lists." The three then tack the list of children who will be in each class. Once that was finished, the three quietly moved to the side and the parents rapidly scurried to the lists, ignoring the man's previous statement.

The children just idly waited for their parents to come back to inform them which class they'll be. Sora and Roxas were confident they would be put in the same class. And Riku and Kairi weren't worried at all. Then again, children always focused on the bright side and only expected the good things. When Mina, Sen, Mii, and Sephiroth returned, the kids faces lit up.

"Well, well? Which class are we in?" Sora hastily asked, jumping up making his brown locks sway too, he was not able to wait any longer. Roxas was also curious, but he was able to keep his body still. Both of their ocean blue eyes were so bright with anticipation.

Mina's own blues were downcasted, she found it hard to speak, "We-well-"

"Yeah?" The brothers impatiently inquired.

"Um..." She tried to continue.

"Mom!" Roxas shouted, making Mina jump. Roxas quickly gave an apologetic look to his mother. "I mean, just tell us...please." He started playing with his right foot, digging it into the floor, and was now facing downward. Now the only thing Sora and Mina could see was his dirty-blond locks from Roxas.

"Okay." She sighed and took a deep breath. She looked at Sora straight in the eye, and quietly said "Sora, you're in Mr. Wakka's Paopu class." She paused, and lifted Roxas's head up so her eyes met Roxas's now. "And Roxas, honey, you're in Vivi-sensei's Sea-salt class." '_Wait, what?_' Sora and Roxas both stared at each other.

The two grabbed each other, making sure this was real. Then they looked back at their mommy and both asked simultaneously, "Why?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But I'll find out." She grabbed her sons' hands and led them to the teachers. The three were harmlessly chatting. Mina let go of Roxas's hand and tapped the Japanese man on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

The three turned their attention onto Mina. The man responded with a warm smile, "Yes?"

"Ah, hello. My name is Mina Hikari." She introduced herself, making sure she maintained her etiquette and manners in front of her boys. "And this Sora and Roxas." She gestured to Sora and Roxas respectively.

"Why how do you do, Miss Mina and Mr. Sora and Mr. Roxas." His warm smile was still in tact. "My name is Eraqus, but the children and Vivi-sensei always refers me Master Eraqus." A short man who dressed in a sky blue zipper jacket with large white cuffs, puffy jungle green pants, light brown loafers, big white gloves that perfectly him, and most notably his straw-hat that seems tattered and shaped like a wizard's hat waved indicating he must be Vivi-sensei. His hat and jacket covered his head so much, a shadow covered his face and his bright yellow eyes were the only facial detail to be seen. Sora and Roxas had their little mouths in a shape of an "O" as they were in awe. Vivi-sensei was not much taller than the boys but he must have at least 4 feet 6 or 4 feet 8. They were mystified by his attire that they assumed he was a wizard or a sorcerer. Master Eraqus continued, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ignoring the boys dumbstruck faces, Mina replied, "Well it was about the class arrangements." Eraqus nodded. She went on, "My boys are put in different classes and I would like to know why and if we can change it so they will be put into the same class?" Master Eraqus was surprised but regain his composure.

"Hm. Well, I'll discuss it with Mr. Wakka and Vivi-sensei. I'll see if there is anything that can be done." Mina nodded. Eraqus and the two other teachers vacated their spot to discuss. Mina noticed the boys were still frozen, "Sora? Roxas?" No response. To regain their attention she lifted the boys from their hands and twirl them around once.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A mass of giggles came out.

After 10 minutes, the team of teachers returned and Master Eraqus resumed his conversation with Mina. "Hello Ms. Mina." She greeted him back. "It seems that your sons do not share the same last name." A short pause. "They were put into different classes because we did not draw a link between the two so like how the rest of the classes are set up, the children are divided by their likes. Usually siblings or cousins or family are arranged in the same class, but due to a misstep, they are not."

"Okay, that explains it, but can we still put them in the same class?" She questioned.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but once classes are arranged and posted up, there can no longer be any changes."

Sora, Roxas and their mother all understood, and they all contained a sad visage of disappointment.

After a few more minutes, their mother felt anguished and worried. '_What if something happens? The other wouldn't be out there in case something happens.'_ Roxas then grabbed her long faded pink skirt. She faced Roxas. Roxas gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, mommy. I'll be fine." Her eyes started welling up.

Sora also piped in, jumping, "Yeah, yeah! We're big boys now! We can handle anything!"

_'My boys, they are amazing.'_ She thought. _'They're right, nothing is going to happen, I mean sure, them running off was an unexpected catastrophe, so what else is going to happen?'_ "Alright, boys, you two have grown into fine gentlemen." She smiled and wiped a tear away from her left eye.

**I must say, I stole the description of Eraqus from Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Am I redundant in my writing? Sad visage of disappointment? Okay I'm pretty sure I'm done talking about their mom now, and we can finally focus on Roxas and Sora. I don't know how it'll be but in a later chapter, I got an excellent idea! TOYS!**

**I've realized, this is K rating, and then middle schools will be K+ or T and high school T and lastly M.**

**And by the way, I don't like this chapter, it's so boring to me...anyway Read and Review!**

**Oh and thank Red Axis for adding me to your favorites and story alerting and reviewing! I'm glad I made someone's day!**


	5. Class Examinations and Capital Words

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is Owned by Square Enix**

"Well," Mina reluctantly said. "Good luck you two." She smiled softly. Roxas and Sora brightly smiled back. Their eyes are full of spirit and excitement.

"Mm! You too Mommy!" The blonde shouted.

"No worries Mommy!" The brunette gave her the 'V' sign to reassure her.

Mina Hikari started to tear up again. Her bottom lip was quivering. She waved goodbye when the three doors opened. The two boys waved back very excitedly as all the other little children run into the rooms.

"Bye bye!" Sora exclaimed.

"Bye Mommy!" Roxas echoed. Sora and Roxas looked back at each other. They exchanged broad smiles. "See ya Sora!" He waved his dainty hand at his older brother.

"See ya later Roxas!" Sora energetically waved back. The two faced their respected rooms. The lights in the rooms were very bright, so the children couldn't see what was inside until they enter. They looked back at each other and then back at their mother. She smiled encouragingly. The two ran inside the brightly lit rooms…

**X)X)(X(X**

When Sora took his first steps, he was in awe by Mr. Wakka's classroom. Mr. Wakka's desk was decorated with weird Tiki masks on the sides and many framed photos of past Blitzball championships were placed on top. The room was very colorful, decorated by bright, multi-colored Christmas lights from the top, all wired to the corners of the room. Which, every corner had a paper-machéd palm tree. The walls were painted to look like a beach. White sand on the bottom, a calm blue ocean in the middle which took up about half the wall, and the light blue sky covering the top that shared about an equal amount with the sand. _'Mr. Wakka must have loved Hawaii!'_ Sora reasoned.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called. Sora spun his head to face the silver haired boy. Riku was waving him over, when the redhead stepped beside him and also noticed Sora. She softly smiled and also waved him over. He grinned and ran towards the two.

"Hey Riku! Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted. Riku was leaning back on one of the fake palm trees. Kairi was using the painted wall for support. At her height, she reached only to where the ocean water met the white sand.

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed. She looked past Sora from the left and the right. "Where's Roxas?"

Riku tilted his head and smirked, "Potty, maybe?"

Kairi blushed. "Eh?"

"N-no!" Sora shouted.

**X)X)(X(X**

Meanwhile, Roxas was quietly sitting down in a small, bright red toddler chair. His hands were placed on his lap, his back was straight, his eyes darting from one area to another. He looked like he was about to go to an interview. He examined the room carefully, taking in the very atmosphere.

This was the first time Roxas wasn't with Sora in a new place. Sora was always the social butterfly, befriending anyone he can. Unlike Sora, Roxas tends to be reserved and speaks when he is spoken to.

So, he continued his observance of the classroom. The room was only decorated with warm colors. The chairs, the tables, Vivi-sensei's desk, and the lamps were all red, or orange, or yellow. The walls were painted like a sunset. Vivid strokes of red, red-orange, orange, yellow-orange blended together yet held their own if seen from afar. On Vivi-sensei's yellow wooden desk, there were a mass of framed photos of his family. It's easy to tell they're related by their mystifying, glowing yellow eyes and their similar colored cloaks. His family was always grouped in one solid color, some wore ice blue, some wore deep red. Although, in each frame, the groups were in only one picture together, and the rest were grouped separately with Vivi-sensei. '_Maybe they live apart?'_ Roxas thought. But what was surprising was some of the sizes of them. Some of them were as big as a house and others were the size of a lantern.

"Um..Okay children." Roxas moved to the front of the room where the mob of children were crowding around the cloaked teacher. Roxas pushed through the other kids so he could see what was happening. "It's time to take attendance." Vivi-sensei announced, and then he motioned everyone to sit on the grass green carpeted floor. Roxas did as he was told. He sat down with one knee under his arm and the other leg relaxed in front of him. "Ahem.." Vivi-sensei nervously looked at the little children, they were waiting for more instructions. Vivi-sensei wasn't used to such obedient children, he would always take at least 15 minutes to quiet them down, but they…were unusually quiet. "Aomo-"

"TEACHER!" One of the children yelled. His outburst broke through Vivi-sensei's concentration instantly.

"Y-yes?"

The boy had blond hair, it was gelled up, almost like a faux hawk. He was wearing a white vest over a striped black and white shirt with a solid pair of jean shorts and some light up red Sketchers. He was standing in the middle of the second row of children. "MY FRIEND HERE DOESN'T FEEL WELL!" He pointed at the boy beside him, the boy was sitting and clutching his stomach. This boy had dark brown hair, his hair reached to his shoulders and the top of his hair stuck out due to the red and white striped headband. He was wearing a red basketball jersey and a white T-shirt underneath, going along with a pair of black shorts and white and black sneakers. He looked queasy and was blushing due to the embarrassment his friend caused. While the one who shouted, he gave off a cocky, confident vibe. It seemed as if he was used to all the attention on him.

Vivi-sensei cleared his throat, "Oh, I see. Wel-"

"CAN I PLEASE TAKE HIM TO THE BATHROOM, I THINK HE MIGHT THROW UP!" The blond interrupted again.

Vivi-sensei nodded and pointed to the door. The blond flashed a huge smile and took his friend out of the classroom and slammed the door. The children looked at the teacher again, waiting for Vivi-sensei. But not for instructions but how he could regain his composure after that incident!

Roxas himself was bewildered, _'So this is how school is like?'_ As Vivi-sensei started roll call, Roxas distracted himself with the door. _'Where are they?'_

"Geez, those two are so dumb!" Roxas lost his focus on the door and shifted to the girl sitting by him. She was hugging her knees and muttering to herself. She noticed Roxas's gaze, and shot him a glare, "What?" Roxas gulped and muttered an apology. The girl's glare instantly softened, "N-no, I'm sorry!" She glanced back at the door. "It's just the two boys who left were my brother and his friend. The yellow-haired boy was so stupid to tell the teacher in front of the other kids that my brother might have to throw up! And my brother was so stupid to eat fried chicken, a meat pie, and a whole carton of ice cream before coming here! I mean who eats that for breakfast?" She quickly blurted it out in one breath. Roxas was again bewildered, his eyes were opened to a new size, _'Is this how other kids are like?'_ She was panting. Roxas didn't know what else to do but give her a look of sympathy that Sora usually gives him and placed his hand on her shoulder. _'It's okay._' Was what he was expressing through his aqua blue eyes. The girl smiled, "Thanks."

This girl's name was Olette. _Olette Marquette. Age 5. A family of four, her parents, James and Rosa Marquette own a library, __**The Underground Records.**_ She was a curious girl who was awfully strict with her brother, Pence and his friend Hayner. But overall, a nice person. Roxas and Olette had taken a liking to each other. Roxas half-smiled back. "HEY!" Olette and Roxas looked at the source of sound. It was the blond haired, loud boy. He marched over to Roxas and glared him down. Roxas took an uneasy gulp. '_Uh oh.'_ The boy in front of Roxas sized him up and then pushed Roxas fiercely. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY _WIFE_?" Roxas was again dumbfounded_, 'Wife? I thought that's what old people do?' _

_**X)X(X)X)X**_

**Hello! So it's been…3 months? Since I last updated? Whoa! Sorry, you guys! I had a hard time on how to describe Vivi-sensei's family, so I quit…then months later it came to this. Again sorry!**

**Any questions, leave a review and I will answer. I'll bet this is confusing since my writing SUCKS! Thank you for your honestly!**


End file.
